I want all of you
by flowerblanket
Summary: Jemma and Skye get kidnapped, which leads to a lil romantic talk !


They were over 2 hours now in a dark room, only a little ray of light passed through a small window. And Jemma just won't stop crying. She slammed her fists against the steel door and begged her kidnappers to let them free. Skye tried to calm her down over and over but nothing worked.

„Simmons, for fucks sake, stop crying! You wont die I promise." Skye took Jemma's hands in hers, but she turned away and gestured wild with her hands in front of Skye.

„How do you know ? They're going to torture us or kill us or both!", she bursted into tears again and sunk down the wall. Skye sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the biochemists waist. „No, Fitz and Ward and the others are going to find us. Everything is going to be okay."

But all the talking didn't work . Jemma cried harder and harder.

„Hey", she said softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Jemma's ear. „Do you remember the time we sat in your bunk eating cereal at 3am ?"

Jemma wiped away the falling tears and smiled at the memory. „The time were you spilled the milk all over your pants?"

„Yeah", the hacker clenched her teeth.

„Of course I remember it. Oh my, I remember how fast you got rid of your jeans and I was so nervous seeing you just in your underwear. I swear my heart skipped more than one beat. But you just sat down again and we ate together out of my bowl. You acted like it was normal!"

Skyes smile couldn't get brighter at the thought. „You looked so cute all shy, and your rambling was brilliant , I really had to hold back my laughter."

Jemma punched Skyes thigh, „Hey, it wasn't funny for me! I also remember accidentally touching your bare thigh then and wow I never sweated more in my life I think, I basically had to control my self not to freak out."

She heard a light chuckle from Skye and Jemma got comfortable in Skyes lap.

„Do you remember the first time I slept in your bed?" Simmons whispered.

„I do, how could I forget waking up with you in my arms ?" Skye replied

„ I have no idea how that happened, but it felt so good, all cuddled up with you"

Skye kissed Jemmas head.

„I wish I were in bed with you now" Jemma closed her eyes and tried not to cry again.

„You know, where we're safe . I can't stand the thought that something happens to you."

„We are safe when we're together , you know. When I am with you, I feel like nothing can ever happen to me. When I am with you I am as happy as a human being can possibly get. Simmons, see how sentimental I get when I am with you, there's no bad girl left in me."

Jemma sat up and looked Skye in the eyes ,,Y-yo you're so cute-"

„Jems, I want all of you. I want your nerdy kids and your good -morning kisses. I want your stuttering when you're nervous and I want your adorable smile. I want you just as you are and if we die- you have to know that I'm not afraid of dying, I'm actually just afraid of living without you"

Jemma didn't know how to reply. How exactly do you reply to something like this? Jemma had to process what was just said to her. And she couldn't quite get herself to say something smart.

„Nerdy kids , huh?" Jemma blurted out with a light smile and Skye looked down at their, now, intertwined fingers.

„Im sure he'll get all nerdy and that he'll annoy everyone with his knowledge, just like his mom."

„How do you know we get a son?"

„Mhmm I just have the feeling y'know?"

„And we are going to live in a big house right? With a garden?"

„Of course, and we'll plant many flowers and I'll build a treehouse with our little guy"

„That sounds like a really good future to me, I couldn't imagine it better"

„Would you want it ?"

„Yes more than anything" Jemma got up, sat on Skyes lap and looked deep in her dark eyes. How often have they exchanged kisses, without their lips actually touching? The sensation of love in Jemma's stomach just by eye-contact, it was a feeling only Skye could make her feel.

„Jemma Simmons, I want you for all time and I cannot imagine getting ever tired of you, I want to be there for you in all the bad and good times, and I want to be the cause of all your happy moments, and I want to be the person you want to wrap your arms around, I cannot imagine kissing someone else, and I cannot imagine someone else moan under my kisses. I love rubbing your back when you've had a rough day . Just let me love you forever"

„Is i -is that a proposal?" Simmons stuttered, not quite sure what she just heard

„Ermmm, depends on what your answer would be?"

„Yes, I guess"

„You guess?"

„I have the slight feeling you would make a rebel out of our boy."

The hacker giggled, „We just have to see how everything turns out, huh?

„I love you Skye"

„And I love you Simmons"

Simmons tangled her fingers in the hackers hair and leaned forward,

they kissed passionately. Jemma wanted to hold on on that moment forever. Kissing Skye was just so right and a future with the girl she loved was the best thing she could ever think of.

Skyes hands went up to cup Simmons cheeks, moans were heard and fingers were tangled in dark hair.

Suddenly a key was heard in the door and they broke the kiss. Out of angst Jemma buried her face in the hackers neck and closed her eyes. Skyes hands tightened around her girlfriends back and she looked at the door.

And she saw Fitz.

„Fitz?" she said in surprise

„Yep! We got them and sent them to hell, you two are safe now" he smiled his crooked smile

„Lets go home"


End file.
